


The Paddle

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discipline, F/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paddle Me from Kara's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paddle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paddle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725223) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



She’d known since the first day of class that Zak Adama was going to be trouble, and he’d proven her right nearly every day since then.  He was obnoxious and asked questions she knew he already had answers for.  He distracted the other students during quiet time and refused to turn his homework in on time.  She gave him pass after pass, thinking he was just adjusting to a new school, but eventually, she had to check his file for the permission form.  She could no longer get out of paddling him without losing credibility with the other students.  

She instructed him to report to her after school.  She watched through the window as he purposefully horsed around on the front lawn until he was late and then swaggered arrogantly through her door with an apology that was plainly nothing but lip service.

She couldn’t miss the erection behind his zipper, even though she kept her eyes on his face, and she immediately regretted doing this, because it was obvious he’d wanted it from the very start.  Nonetheless, she had a job to do, and she told him to take down his pants and bend over her knees.

It was awkward getting a young man as big as he was positioned over her knees, and when she did, she again couldn’t miss the erection rubbing the outside of her thigh.  She paddled, smack after smack reverberating through him and into her until she was certain he could smell her arousal, as close as he was to her.  She paused at twenty, and because she was irritated that she was so turned on by spanking a student, she added five more.  These were harder, at the edge of her arm strength, and on the last one, she felt him stiffen, pulsing against her thigh.

When he stood and pulled his pants back up, he promised to behave more appropriately, but she knew that what he really meant was that he’d get more and more outrageous until she had no choice but to paddle him again.  She dutifully filled out the discipline form for his student file and hoped she was reading him wrong.

In her bed that night, she decided she desperately needed a new lover, because thinking about spanking Zak Adama that afternoon brought her to a faster, harder climax than anything had in months.  No matter that he was an adult.  She refused to frak one of her students, and if she wasn’t very, very careful, that’s exactly what she’d end up doing.

 


End file.
